Unexpected Suprise?
by XxSoulNoteWriterxX
Summary: L and Light were told that there were a lot of killings happening in a town a little ways from theirs. Hoping to have a lead on Kira, they go to the town, to find that it's abandoned. The two end up crossing over into Death City. What will happen to them?
1. Different Worlds?

L and Light had gotten several anonymous people, stating that in a town, not too far from theirs, there were an odd amount of people dying, no heart attacks, but since Kira can kill in means other then a heart attack, they figured it'd be best to look into it.

The two traveled to a 'abandoned' town called 'City Death', they thought it was an odd name, but decided to look around anyway. Watari brought them, but was told to stay behind.

The town was small, so why it was called a 'City', they had no idea. Everywhere they looked, was old broken buildings, some where boarded up, others where just piles of rotting wood, there wasn't a sign of life anywhere.

L was wearing a sweater with a hood on, hiding his face in case a person like the second Kira were to show up. L and Light were having problems deciding what way to go, the handcuffs made it difficult to choose who would lead.

Light finally got L to let him lead. They headed towards an alleyway, but unlike the rest of the town, it looked fairly new.

"Huh, look at that Ryuzaki, it looks brand new." The teen said as he yanked on the chain.

"Very odd.." L began to walk forward when he was stopped.

"Where do you think your going?" Light had a firm grip on the chain.

"This way, we must check it out Light-kun."

"...B- Fine..." The two began walking down the alleyway, when all of a sudden, they both blacked out.

Light slowly sat up as he rubbed his head, he felt like he had a major headache. He looked around and realised he wasn't where he was before. Beside him was a knocked out L. Light shook L a few times before his eyes fluttered open.

"Huh? Light-kun, where are we?" The detective questioned as he sat up.

"Not... sure."

The two stood up, and walked out of the alleyway. Instead of an abandoned town, it was a huge city, with hundreds of people. The two continued to walk around. People were giving them odd looks. Light looked to L, he didn't seem to mind the starring, but he sure did.

"Light-kun, look." L pointed to a sign that said 'Death City'. "I don't think were in Japan anymore..."

"Me neither... lets go ask around... maybe someone can tell us where we are."

"Good thinking Light-kun."

The two asked, or at least tried to ask, several people where they were, but most people just walked away, pretending to not even acknowledge them.

Finally they found a group of kids playing basketball, and decided to ask them.

"Hey, excuse me."

A girl with sandy brown hair was the first to look over. She gave them an odd look, but walked over to them.

"Yes?"

"Umm, this will sound very weird, but where are we?"

The girl shot them a look of confusion, as her friends walked over and stood around her.

"This is Death City... Who are you guys?" She said.

"Umm, I'm Light and this is Ryuzaki."

"Ryuzaki, that's an odd name, actually your name is pretty weird too." A boy with white hair said as he put his hands into his pockets.

"Oh yeah? What's your name then?" L question the kid.

"Soul, Soul Eater Evans."

_They have no fear in saying their true names here._ L thought as he put his thumb to his lips.

"What's wrong with you?" A boy with spiky blue hair asked L. "Your backs all messed up, and you look like haven't slept in years.

"Hm..."

"Look, I'm sorry for my friends behaviour. My name is Maka, this is Tsubaki, Soul, Black Star, Chrona, Liz, Patty, and Kid." The girl smiled.

"Maka eh? You remind me of someone..." L said as he leaned in closer to her.

"Ryuzaki, leave her alone. Look ah, Maka, were not from here, we came here because there were people saying that there were a lot of death's happening, would you know anything about that?"

"Hm..," Maka shot them a look of confusion. "ah, Light... We kill people everyday... they deserve it, that's what we do... if we don't they will turn into a kishin... everyone knows that."

"You kill people... who deserve it? But, your just kids." Light rubbed the back of his neck as he tried to keep his gaze away from theirs.

"Were not kids!" The boy called Black Star clenched his fists.

"Hmm? What could you honestly do? You don't even have a weapon." Light began laughing.

Black Star looked to Tsubaki, and nodded. L watched as a yellow light appeared around the girl before she disappeared, and reappeared, in the boys hands in the shape of a sword.

"Ah... Light-kun... You may wanna look."

Light stopped laughing and starred at the boy.

"Whoa, where did that come from?" He said, gesturing to the sword.

"It's that Tsubaki girl..."

"What? No way!"

"It is..."

Tsubaki's face appeared on the blade as she slightly began laughing.

"Take back what you said, and I wont have to hurt you and your weapon."

"M-my weapon? Ryuzaki isn't a weapon."

Usually Light was pretty bright, but at this moment, he felt like a moron.

"Take back that were just kids!"

"Okay! I'm sorry."

"Better." The weapon began to glow and then turned back into Tsubaki, who now stood beside Black Star.

"W-what? This can't be happening! I'm so confused!"

"Maybe we should take these outsiders to my father." The boy by the name of Kid, said.

"Yeah, I think we should." Liz agreed.

The ten walked towards the biggest building in the whole city.

"Pretty fancy." Light said.

"My father made it. It's the DWMA. You **have **to know what that is at least."

"I'm sorry Kid-kun, but we don't."

"Kid-kun?"

"I'm sorry, would you prefer just Kid?"

"Y-yeah..."

"Okay." L shut up as he slowly nibbled at his thumb.

When the ten reached the top of the stairs, they walked right into the building. They walked down a few halls, with Kid leading, and came to a dead end, all there was at the end of the hall, was a mirror.

"Ah... I think you went the wrong way a few halls back Kid." Light stated.

"No I didn't."

Kid walked up and breathed on the mirror. He wrote a few numbers, and the mirror began to ring like a phone. Finally an odd guy with a mask appeared.

"Hey, Hi, what's up son?"

"Dad, these two aren't from around here, they don't seem to be familiar with anything we are... I think you should speak with them."

"Oh? ... Okay! Bring them in!" The guy lifted his gigantic hand and gave a peace sign before he disappeared.

"Ah... ah..."

"Light-kun subtle down."

"B-but, how can you be so calm? None of this is normal."

"Remember what we have at home? It's not normal either."

"Hmm.."

The ten walked down a few halls and came to a door. They walked in and walked a long path. When then finally reached the end, all they was, was a platform, with a mirror, a guy in a black suit with red hair, and that guy with the mask.

"Here they are father."

"Hey, Hi! Who are you guys?"

By this point Light could no longer find his voice, so L had to speak for him.

"Call me Ryuzaki, and this is Light."

"Well Hi there! So, what brings you to Death City?"

"We came here on accident.," Light finally found his voice. "We were investigating murders that were happening in this area, but, as weird as this will sound... this is a completely different world from where we are from."

"Is it? Hm... How so?"

"Well for one, kids don't turn into weapons."

"Oh.. Well, I assure you, that's normal here."

"Look... um.."

"It's Lord Death."

"W-what?"

"My name... It's Lord Death."

"Lord Death as in... The Grim Reaper?"

"Yes. Kid, is my son, he's also a grim reaper. These kids do more then just wield other people as weapons, we all have a special wavelength."

"O-oh..."

"Lord Death, are you sure you should be telling these outsiders all this information?" The male with red hair asked.

"... Sure! I don't see any harm in it!"

"Ugh... Of course you don't..."

"Death-san... do you have any idea how we can return home?"

"I'm afraid not. Are you sure your two aren't weapon and meister?"

"Yes we are sure." Light said as he crossed his arms.

"Hm... thinking that this statement is correct... what if this was a parallel world to ours Light-kun? Wouldn't that be something?"

"Ugh... Ryuazki, we didn't go out looking for parellel worlds! We went out to find Kira!"

"Kira? Who's that?" A girl by the name of Patty spoke up.

"He's a serial killer, back where we come from. We've been trying to capture him." Light said.

"A-a serial killer? Who does he kill?" Chrona asked.

"Criminals mostly... but a few innocent people have been murdered too." Light stated.

"And you can't catch him?" Tsubaki asked.

"Not yet. He doesn't need to be at the scene to kill a person, all he needs is a face and a name, but there's also a second Kira, he can kill with just a face." L said as put his thumb to his mouth.

"How many people have they killed?" Kid asked.

"A least 5,000... give or take." Light said.

"All those people, and you can't catch him? Wow, you guys sure are uncool." Soul said as he began laughing.

"I'd like to see you catch him!" Light said as he took a step toward Soul.

Soul continued to laugh as he turned his right arm into a blade.

"You really wanna go there man?"

Light lowered his head in defeat and back away, Soul returned his arm to it's normal form.

"Do you have somewhere we can stay tonight? At least until we can find a way to return home?" L questioned the reaper.

"Of course, but first I have a question, why are you two handcuffed to each other?"

Light and L shared looks before sighing.

"Light-kun is top suspect of being Kira... At the moment he's forgotten all his memories... unless it's an act. I must keep an eye on him at all times."

"Why you?" Liz asked.

"Because he's actually L, the worlds greatest detective. He is Kira's greatest obstacle. Kill him, and Kira can take over the world." Light explained.

"Anyway, Death-san, where can we stay?"

"Maka, Soul, would it be alright if they stayed at your place tonight?"

"Of course!" "Yeah I guess..."

"Wonderful! You better get going though, it's getting late."

"Wait!"

"What is it Ryuzaki?" Light sighed.

"Do you guys have cake?"

"Umm yeah?" Maka said.

"Okay."

L smiled as he began walking away.

"Alright, bye Lord Death." Maka chirped.

"Byee!"

Everyone exited the building. Light and L followed Maka and Soul through town towards their place. L and Light had no idea, that their fun, was just beginning.

* * *

Author's Notes: Well this was my first Crossover. Hope it's not too bad so far. Update soon? :/ Good? Bad? Any ideas for next chapter? Tell me :)


	2. Ah Light? Whats Wrong With You?

As Light and L followed Maka and Soul through Death City, Light found himself feeling woozy. He began swaying, and was having troubles keeping up with the others, if it wasn't for the chain connecting him to L, he figured he would have been laying on the ground already. He was beginning to think he wasn't gonna make it to Maka's and Soul's place conscious. L had began to notice that Light was walking way behind him, so he stopped.

"Light-kun, are you alright?" L asked in his normal monotone voice.

"Um, yeah, well no... umm..." Light's whole world was spinning, he could barely see L in front of him.

"Soul, Maka, there's something wrong with Light." Maka and Soul stopped walking and turned to walk towards the two.

"What's wrong with him?" Soul asked as he put his hands into his pockets.

"He looks like he's gonna pass out." Maka said as she took a better look at Light.

"I ah... How far is your.. home? I can't walk much farther..."

"It's just up here, come on Light." Maka said as she began heading towards her home, Soul followed her.

L grabbed onto the chain and basically dragged Light to the kids place. Once they got inside, Light layed down onto their couch.

"What is wrong with him?" Soul asked L.

"I'm not sure, it isn't like Light-kun to be sick... Is there some sort of rare disease here that he may have?" L asked the two.

"Not as far as I know... " Maka said as she put a blanket over Light.

"There is one explanation..." Soul said as he starred at the ground.

"What would that be Soul?" Maka asked as L just starred at him.

"I highly doubt that this is what's wrong with him, but sometimes, when people who have the weapon blood, they can act like this, but I don't see how that's possible, I mean, you guys aren't even from here..."

"You think he's a weapon?" Maka asked more out loud then at Soul.

"Maybe, I mean, that's the only thing I can think of."

"Actually, I remembered reading about something like that... but, is it really possible that Light could be a weapon?"

"Wait, you two think Light-kun is a weapon? Like what Death-san asked us?"

"It's the only thing we can think of, and if that's the case, Light must be reacting to the weapon blood oddly..."

"Hm.." L put this thumb to his lips as he starred at Light. He walked over to a chair not far from Light, and sat down in his odd way.

"Ah, that's a little odd..." Soul said as his eyes began to widen.

"Sitting like this increases your intelligence by forty percent. You should try it."

"Ah no, I'm good." Soul said as he sat down on a couch across from L.

"Maka. Do you have any cake I could have?"

"Um yeah, one second."

About a minute later she returned with a slice of chocolate cake and handed it to L.

"Thank you."

"No problem. So, Light seems to be out cold." All three turned and looked at Light. He was laying on the couch lifeless.

"Seems so." L said as he took a bite of his cake.

"So, what do we call you? Ryuzaki, or L?" Soul asked.

"Ryuzaki."

"Okay."

After several minutes of silence Maka had gotten an idea.

"Ryuzaki come here for a second."

L stood up and walked to a more empty space in the room beside Maka, though the chain made it a little more difficult.

"How strong are you?" Maka asked him.

"I'm quite strong..."

"Fast?"

"Yes."

"What about moves? Know any moves?"

"I know Capoeira."

"I think I've figured it out."

"So do I." Maka asked as a look of confusion froze in her face.

"You have?"

"Based on what Soul said, and based on the questions you just asked me, I'm guessing that when Light and I entered your world, Light became, or is becoming able to turning into a weapon of some sort, just like a lot of you kids here, so saying that statement is true, that means he'd need a miester, that's what I am, once he completes his change, we will have to fight together like the rest of you do, am I correct in saying that?"

Maka stood there speechless. _Is this guy a genius of some sort? He got what I was gonna say down to a T..._

"Um, yeah, that's exactly what I was going to say..."

"So if that's really what's happening, then Light are I are going to have to work together... hmm..."

"What wrong?" Soul asked.

"It's just, Light and I are kinda like rivals... I'm not sure if we would be compatible as fighting partners..."

"Well, maybe this whole thing is wrong, maybe he's just... home sick?" Maka said, though she knew it was as lie as the words left her lips.

"No, Light adapts quickly, I doubt that's what's wrong with him.."

Everyone decided to give up on the whole idea. So Maka showed L that he could sleep on the couch across from Light, though L explained that he didn't sleep.

In the morning Light felt a little dizzy, but he was able to sit up. He took in his surrounding and noticed that there was an, actually sleeping L across from him. He looked around and began to remember what happened the day before.

_Damn, so it wasn't a dream._ He thought to himself. He tugged on the chain a bit and L finally woke up.

"Light-kun, your up... Are you okay now?"

"Umm I think so... What was wrong with me?"

"Maka, Soul and myself believe that you may be a weapon and that I am your miester."

"What? I must be dreaming. You know that's impossible."

"But it's not Light-kun..."

"Ugh... My head is killing me."

Light looked up and noticed the look in L's eyes.

"What, what's wrong?"

"Light-kun... your arm."

Light looked at his arm and realised it wasn't an arm anymore, it was a long, jagged, black blade.

"What the hell! What's wrong with my arm?" Light screamed as Maka and Soul appeared in the room.

"Huh, so I was right about the weapon thing, cool." Soul said with a small laugh.

"Light subtle down! Soul help him, tell him how to make his arm normal again!"

"Dude, just imagine your arm normal again, that's what I do."

Light stopped panicking and did as Soul said, sure enough, his arm returned to normal.

"So what I'm a weapon now?"

"Seems so." Maka said as she starred at him.

"Light, imagine yourself as a weapon, just a plain weapon, not a special type, and Ryuzaki, grab onto Light's arm."

"Okay?" Light said and he held out his hand for L to grab.

"Now imagine yourself as a weapon..."

Light imagined himself as a weapon, actually he found himself thinking of himself as a black scythe, and that's exactly what he turned into. His handle was blood red, with a long jagged black blade. L looked over the scythe carefully as it lay in his hands. Light's face appeared on the blade.

"This is weird, but kinda cool."

"Light-kun, this just increases my percentage that your Kira."

"WHAT? WHY!" Light screamed.

"In weapon form, you look completely evil."

"THAT MEANS NOTHING!"

"No need to get so angry Light-kun."

"I WANT BACK IN MY HUMAN FORM!" Light yelled to Soul.

"Then imagine it..."

Light did as he was told and returned to his human form. Maka found herself frozen for a second. _He's so handsome! _She thought to herself.

"Wow... that was... interesting.." Light looked up and the group of people before glaring at L.

"You!"

"Hm? Light-kun do not get angry. It's not my fault you look evil as a weapon."

"Oh yes it is!" Light grabbed L by the collar before Maka yelled.

"Stop it! Light he was just speaking his mind, please don't fight."

Surprisingly, Light listened and let go of L.

"Can I have a shower?" Light asked Maka.

"Ah yeah sure."

"Thanks."

Light walked off leaving the other three starring in confusion.

* * *

Author's notes: I decided to contiue it and change the ending, now going back, it was kinda gay... so re read if if yea want, yea... XD

XxSoulNoteWritterxX


End file.
